Leave Her Alone
by Shankz1
Summary: Dumbledore Holds another Yule Ball. But someone is after Hermione. H/H Forever! Yeah...right...R/H!!! JOIN RHOFA!!! lol! Chapter dos is up today, MAy 30, 2001! I've always wanted to do that
1. "I've got to tell you something"

  
  
  
  
  
What was I going to do? I couldn't be more happy, or mad. Dumbledore had just announced that after the success of the Yule Ball the year before, that he'd hold another one, in honor of Hogwart's victory. There was two ways to look at it. The first one was; a second chance from last year. Yes, Hermione and I had the hugest fight over her date, Viktor Krum, who used to be my old idol. Whilst there was the exception that she wouldn't give me another chance.  
  
I knew Hermione was smart. It wasn't going to take her forever to figure it out. Everyone else could. And she was the smartest person in the school. So, today, December 20, I, Ronald Weasley, will attempt to ask a Hermione Granger, to the Yule Ball at Hogwarts School.   
  
The four of us,(Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and I) walked to the Great Hall the morning for breakfast.  
  
"I'm going to the Library," Hermione declared as she got up from the table. "See you, later!" And she left.  
  
I waited a few minutes, and then slowly walked after her. When I finally reached the Library, I saw Hermione sitting at her-our- usual table. Getting closer, I saw Neville talking to her. Oh, great. I though, Neville beat me to her. Hiding behind a shelf of books, I waited for Neville to leave. Then, I walked over to her.  
  
"Hi, 'Mione," I started. "Did Neville ask you to the Ball?"  
  
She looked rather surprised. "Yes. Yes, Neville did."  
  
"And you said....?"  
  
"I said 'no thank you, Neville'. Why?"  
  
"Well, we're friends, and y'know, friends stick together." Stupid, I thought to myself. "So, who are you going with?"  
  
"Not that again, Ron!" She said, I looked somewhat hurt, or something of the sort, because she smiled. "It was a joke! No, I'm not going with anyone, yet."  
  
"What about Vicky-Viktor?" I asked, trying not to call him 'Vicky' at any expense.  
  
"Well, can you promise not to tell anyone?" I nodded. "I didn't go to Bulgaria, and well, he was upset by it."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry.."  
  
"Don't be sorry! I'm glad." She smiled. Not the smile! Her smile was just so beautiful.   
  
"Well, anyway..I was wondering, Hermione."  
  
"Oh, dear! Alert the Media! Wondering and thinking is very dangerous!" I turned around. It was Malfoy.  
  
"Oh, go away, or to Hell... take your pick." I sneered. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Actually, I was wondering, if this Weasel hasn't already asked you, but do you wanna go to the dance with me?"  
  
"No. I'm going with somebody else." Said Hermione sharply.  
  
Malfoy left and muttered something.   
  
"I thought you said you weren't going with anybody." I asked her.  
  
"I'm not. So, what were you saying?"  
  
"Actually, I was just wondering if you'd go with me." I muttered.  
  
"Sure, Ron. Sure. Actually, you were who I was talking about." She smiled and flung her arms around me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
  
  
Today, is Christmas. The Yule Ball. It was about 5:00 when Hermione, Parvati, Ginny and Lavender went up to the Dormitories to get ready.   
  
Harry, Seamus, Dean, Neville and I waited until seven, when we left. Putting on our dress robes (Bill had bought me some new ones) we waited for the girls.   
  
"Oi, this is the most boring half an hour of my life." Harry announced, waiting for my sister. We agreed. Then finally, Lavender emerged from the door, in pretty pale purple robes.  
  
"Gentleman, and Gentlemen, of Gyrffindor. I present to you: the new Hermione Granger!"  
  
And with that, the door opened again, and behind Parvati, and Ginny, was a girl who looked nothing at all like Hermione.  
  
Her hair was still bushy, but not as. And Hermione's hair had always been a light brown. But now it almost looked blonde. She looked taller, and skinner. I'd would've guessed it'd take a real fight for Parvati and Lavender because she noticed that she was wearing a little bit of makeup.  
  
"Well, now. Shall we go?" she asked. Everyone was studying her. She looked so different.  
  
When left out to the hall Seamus whispered to me, "I knew they were going to do that to Herm. You're lucky."  
  
The Ball was great. Last year, wasn't near as fun. Actually, now that I think about it. Last year wasn't even fun. Hermione and I danced all night.  
  
"Ron," she said. "Do you think we could go outside?"  
  
"Okay, sure." And I followed her out into the Grounds and onto a bench.  
  
"I've got to tell you something. It's Important. I love you." She smiled.   
  
I would've kissed her. Right then, if it weren't for someone coming up from behind....  
  
A/N- CLIFFHANGER!!! DUN DUN DUN!  



	2. "You've got a point"

  
  
  
  
I turned around as fast as my neck would let me, with out getting whiplash.   
  
"Ron?" Hermione asked, trembling. She was holding a letter.   
  
"Who was it? Did you see it?"  
  
"No. But, whoever, or whatever it was left a note." She looked at it. "Should I open it? R-remember how you said they make books that burn people's eyes and stuff."   
  
"I'll open it, then." I said. Hermione wasn't giving me the letter anytime soon. "Fine, we'll open it together. Not to be pestimestic, but, at least if it IS one of those letters, we'll die, or be blinded, together." Hermione laughed.  
  
We ripped open the parchment. I began to close my eyes, ("Oh, 'Mione, it was just a joke!"). And there it was. In big red letters:  
  
'Muggle, you think you're real smart, don't you? It's either Weasley or you. He's your 'boyfriend', maybe he'll take responsibility. I doubt it. He's so poor that he probably couldn't afford to buy you DEAD, ROTTING roses. You should belong to me. Not that trash. If you don't chose me, you deserve to rot in Hell with that Muggle Lover. Oh, yes, I understand the twisted irony there.'  
  
"It's that jerk Malfoy! You know it is!" Ron yelled furiously.  
  
"Ron! We don't know that!"  
  
"Yeah, well he's so stupid enough to do it! And he did ask you to the Yule Ball, didn't he?"  
  
"Well," replied Hermione slowly. Now that she thought about it. "You have got a good point." She looked confused.  
  
  
  
A/N- OOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Aren't I special?!  



	3. "It Wasn't Me"

**Leave Her Alone**

By Shankz

A/N- I have decided since schools over and I don't have to worry about anything, I will resume to work on this story. I'll try to make this longer. But I must eat in a bit.

Chapter 3:"It wasn't me!"

It had actually been awhile since another rude letter threatening her and Ron bothered Hermione. Actually, it had been March before Ron and Hermione even _remembered_ the dilemma. On March 5, when the owl post came in during breakfast, a pile of letters where dropped on Hermione's toast. 

"Huh?" Hermione asked, picking up one of the letters. She opened it up, and suddenly dropped it on her toast. "Ron…….!"

"What is it, Mione?" He picked up the letter and wiped off the marmalade from it, and began to read. "That's it!" He got up, and walked to the Slytherin table.

"Ron! Don't! You don't know if it is Malfoy, anyway!" Hermione yelled after him, but it was too late.

"What do you want, Weasley?" Malfoy asked as Ron pushed Pansy out of her seat and sat next to Malfoy, still clutching the letter in his hand.

"Stop blackmailing Hermione! Or I'll have to tell Dumbledore! Hermione's a Prefect, you know!"

"What _are_ you talking about?" And Ron handed Malfoy the letter. "_Stay away from Granger, Muggle lover." _He looked up at Ron and began to laugh. "Ha! You think I want _that_ filth? Listen, it wasn't me. And I don't know whatever the Hell you're talking about!"

"Are you sure? Are you absolutely sure? Because if I get another letter like this, and if I find out it's from you!"

And Ron stormed back over to the Gryffindor Table.

A/N- I know that was short. But I must eat now. Adios!


End file.
